While a variety of authentication techniques are available, users often perform access authentication with many electronic devices (such as legacy devices) using a so-called login technique. In particular, in response to a login prompt, a user may enter their login credentials, such as their username and password. If the username and password are valid, the user is allowed to access the electronic device.
However, this approach to access authentication is often time-consuming and cumbersome. In addition, the login credentials are often insecure. For example, users often manually enter their credentials and they often choose simple or obvious passwords that are easily cracked.